Intervention
by TheBlueCatwars
Summary: Matsudappoiyo has enough sense to stay out of trouble and keep his head covered and tail down in London. But will sense be enough to keep himself hidden and out of trouble? Or will he eventually expose himself and be condemned to the life of a miserable lab rat? Shonen-ai, cat-sudappoiyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing. Nothing at all. Remember that.**

* * *

The first sense that came to mind was that of his aching back and head. The second was the sound of footsteps that seemed so near he could roll a centimetre and knock the person over. The third was that of an odd taste on his tongue, and the fourth was that of a white pillows obscuring half of his view.

The fifth made Matsudappoiyo realize that he still had a tail. And his ears were still intact. And there was not hat to cover them. Thus, someone knew he was... well, someone knew he was what he was.

A cat. Human, cat. Human cat mix. Alien.

His sixth sense caused him to jolt out of bed and jump to the floor, not bothering with a lack of trainers or socks as he sort-of-sprinted to a window. Humans, he smelled humans. And something vaguely familiar. London. He was in London. A landscape of arches and buildings dusted with snow and crisp winter scent combined with human almost sent him reeling.

Then he heard voices. Voices that could be identified as female before they were connected to the bodies that entered the room.

"Hello there!" He turned on his heel and studied them. White garb. No trainers. Running? No, there was no increased heart rate heard and no strange scent to flag that. Professional? Seemed so. Therefore, he would stay quiet.

The human on the right drew in his attention first. Luka Megurine was her name. Based on her tag, which was run down to the point of near incoherance, she'd been attending a medical college for over two years. Almost daily. The other human on the left apparently didn't work in the same area yet. No identification visible. Purple hair. Squinting purple eyes. She'd have been outside before entering this room. The pair had raised their eyebrows. Were they waiting for something?

"Hi." He replied. Ah yes, that was it. They were waiting for a response.

"We are-"

"Megurine Luka, and a colleague. No name tag. Just beginning training? Congratulations. I assume you've captured or perhaps kidnapped me," He stated. They both stared at him. He took that as an invitation to go on. "You both are... you have a child. You two are dating, in mid twenties; matching engagement bands were on both fingers. Have been tasked with one thing, and one thing only; my detainment." He had decided that talking would not be the best idea, yes; but he could smell something- sharp, sweet. Toxic. Not to him, to other humans. The chemical would simply knock him into a hazy stupor, make him easily pliable to demands and orders. That was not something he wanted to deal with right now. Or ever.

Meanwhile, Luka scrutinized his appearance. Her colleague was slack-jawed; visibly trying to cover her ring-garbed hand.

"Yes, that'd be us. However, we are not trying to detain you."

Matsudappoiyo studied her. A clip of paper covered in an elegant, non-english scrawl protruded from her inner jacket. An engagement, but of what variety? A... oh what was it called? Transaction? Bill? Ransom?

"You are planning on selling or buying something. Me?" He wondered aloud. Luka raised her eyebrows with a small... smile, or a smirk. Maybe a sympathetic quirk of lips.

"Perceptive. We are moving you to a location specified by our customer."

Customer. Oh. That couldn't be good. "I have been... sold. To someone. Overseas, I presume. Judging by the scrawl of symbols over that there-" He gestured to the somewhat visible note, "- Japan. I'm correct, aren't I?"

Luka nodded, seemingly a bit perplexed. Her colleague's jaw slackened more so.

"So, there is simply one problem; I am not going to go anywhere, much less Japan."

Matsudappoiyo realized his mistake a bit too late when Luka's companion darted forward and sunk something... a... what was it? Syringe, needle? Into the flesh of his forearm. Oh, he had made a big mistake, underestimating this girl. Defoko, apparently. He could see part of an Identification tag that had been hidden under her coat. It was a small glimpse that he got, but enough to tell him who she was. He also ignored one extremely important detail; e'd noticed her eyes were pinpricks, but not from lack of darkness due to the morning sun as he'd presumed. She had been under bright lights all morning, and her eyes were straining to keep as much darkness out as possible to give the body time to adjust. That was also where that scent had come from. Anaesthesia. She was an anesthesiologist.

"Oh."

"Oh." The girl parroted.

He fixated her with a glare, "That... combined with that concentration... it'll... put me right to sleep."

She grinned or perhaps smirked at Luka, who smirked or perhaps grinned back. Then everything became a whirl of colour and he was far gone.

-/-

Soft pillows. Bed. Springy, not rock hard; and a heavy comforter. Must be cold, wherever he was. No, it was cold, he was freezing. And his mouth was dry. Extremely dry. When had he last had water? A week ago? A month? Hopefully not a month; wouldn't he be dead?

Slowly, his eyes opened and he found himself staring at a wall. A white wall. With white light bouncing off it. And white light was bouncing off white pillows too. But...

Emerald-green light was bouncing off of the comforter. And he didn't own an emerald-green comforter.

And that is when he realized that he was certainly not at home.

He bolted upright quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly- his tail quivered and ears flicked as a dull ache arose from his abdomen. And awoke in his head. Oh, he had acquired another headache. Great.

The two... doctors, he realized, said they had shipped him off to Japan. This was not Japan, it certainly would have been warmer, right? Or maybe not. He'd never cared to look into the country's climates; he'd just assumed it was warm. And he assumed that there would not be...

Snow. There was snow outside of the wide windows in front of the bed. He studied the terrain.

Mountains. Lake, crystal blue water. Soft, fluffy snowflakes fell gently over the landscape. No evidence of any trees other than the occasional Pine. No other houses.

Tibet?

Alaska?

Not London?

He stilled, hearing someone approach from the other room. He immediately picked up a scent and it registered immediately as... hormones. Teenage hormones. The one scent that he would have trouble connecting to any one person, the one scent when touched and spread would conceal anyone.

This was going to be one heck of an encounter.

The door sitting to the left opened, and Matsudappoiyo felt his breath hitch just a bit. Probably from the overpowering scent. This human though... well, they were... attractive. Stunning really. long, black hair. Braided. Almost emerald irises; however there were a few flecks of golden dust flitted there and there. Pointed jaw, thin physique. Obviously male. Perhaps a dominating 'alpha'. High cheekbones, ivory skin-tone. Nearly unnoticeable flare of nostrils. Skin may be stretched taut over ribs. Or perhaps he was premature. Exceedingly overwhelming scent of... again, human hormones.

His mouth had gotten considerably drier as his gaze flitted down, then back up. Forbidden area of examination. Not going to go there.

Oh, he had heard this person approach as he was watching him step closer, but Matsudappoiyo still jumped when the male sat beside him.

"Hello."

Deep voice, rich. Light tone. Oh, and he spoke English. Quite well. That was nice. How was that possible? Good question. He should definitely not keep silent for this conversation.

"Are you all right? Do you want... tea, or something?" The boy inquired. Matsudappoiyo sensed discomfort. And shyness. And awkwardness. Tea would be nice.

"Here; hang on," The teen rose, and Matsudappoiyo saw the glass or... mug, cup... before the human even reached for it. He could not smell the substance due to the overwhelming scent of hormones, which was bound to become an annoying handicap if he would be forced to stay with this human. Then the boy returned, shifting his admittedly slender hands over the mug a bit. Something warm in that cup then. And then it was handed to him.

"Tea. Drink up." Whispers of steam carried a faint, yet... recognizable herbal scent; definitely green tea. Residue of cream on the inside of the mug. Milk. Interesting. No scent of any underlying chemicals, though there could be a scent-less, tasteless... no. Nothing.

He sipped at it.

"Good?"

"Mm."

He didn't intend on responding, but apparently his body decided otherwise. His body could not be trusted. It was too tactile. _Much_ too tactile, and it just consumed every bit of heat in the drink. There would be no touching between him and this human, who was undoubtedly warm. None at all. None none none.

Said human leaned over and stole the mug from his hands. Skin brushed his fingers. Warm, almost hot. Soft. So much for not touching.

And back came the overwhelming whoosh of scent as the human rolled onto the bed next to him and stared up at the ceiling. And back came his coherent line of thought.

"Who are you?"

The human turned to him and grinned. He had an almost... dazzling smile. Near white teeth, pointed canines. Maybe once or twice they'd been flattened down after being chipped. He might have banged them off of something. Maybe during a sport. That would explain why he was so thin. Basketball, maybe soccer or some other game. He had long and lean muscles, accompanied with a thin physique. Overwhelming scent of hormones. Maybe also chlorine. Impossible to tell. Settling on swimmer then.

"Ron Keine."

"Right. Why am I here?"

"My father... purchased you. I intercepted him." He- no, Ron- replied, almost carefully. Matsudappoiyo narrowed his eyes. An interception? What was going to happen to him had he not been taken into Ron's custody?

"You'd have been dissected. Or experimented on."

"Yes, I know." He said quickly. Were his expressions really that easy to read? Hopefully not.

"Why am I still... here?"

"My father would have simply found you again and... well."

"So I'm hidden right under his nose. Fascinating idea. Yours and someone else's'," He watched Ron and noticed the small twitch of his lips, perhaps the beginnings of a smile. "Luka Megurine and Defoko were in on this. Married as they were, you promised... money. They could get back on their feet. I was to attend a very important gathering that same day I ran into the two doctors. The meeting was a trap, I presume. Set-up. I would've been brought to... well, someone-knows-where. I'd have been kept alive for scientific studies. Examined, decapitated, experimented on, and poked and prodded. Never able to watch BBC-one again."

Ron grinned. "Correct on all accounts."

They sat in silence for a few moments and Matsudappoiyo came to Ron's already-stated conclusion. Kidnapped to avoid being kidnapped. Lovely. That means leaving this place... is out of the question, unless done so under cover. Which was also one of Ron's somewhat-stated conclusions.

"So... I can't leave. Not ever. Unless your father... dies, or... loses interest in me."

Immediately the mood seemed to cascade into something less inviting. _Much_ less inviting actually.

"Pretty much."

Awkward silences were things he was not fond of, so he broke it with anything he could.

"Can I access the British Broadcasting Channel from here?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Yes.

"No, of course not. I was just curious."

"Oh, that's too bad; I was going to watch Doctor Who after this."

"Really? Have fun."

"Come watch it with me."

"No."

"You don't have an option- I'm telling you to watch it with me."

"I'll freeze."

"There are blankets downstairs."

"There are blankets here too."

"There's cream in the refrigerator, and the refrigerator is downstairs."

Oh, sod it, there was_ cream_. He was not going to pass up that invitation. He blamed his cat-instincts.

"Sold."

* * *

**And that's that.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. No characters, TV shows, or anything of the like. **

* * *

An hour and a half later, perhaps two, he was sitting in front of a wide television set; mug of cold cream in one hand, a blanket in the other.

Ron was enticed in the episode it seemed. Which was hilarious. Every time something happened, there would be a hum of dissatisfaction or a grimace of some sort. Sometimes there was even an almost barely audible snicker.

Of course instead of paying attention to the television he'd been pondering what had transpired in the past few hours. Or it could have been days. Perhaps weeks.

Someone knew who he was. And if that was not bad enough, that someone also wanted to dissemble him and study his internal organs. He did not want that to happen. Ever, as a matter-of-fact.

Thinking about not being dissected by a person who wanted to examine his insides also led him to another train of thought; could he really trust Ron?

The story of his father wishing to find and get his hands on him was believable, but there was no way he could just ignore the fact that Ron was human, and humans lied. He would not, could not, and should not trust a human, ever. So, he began to ponder all of the possible loops in Ron's story. And there were many loops.

One, he was not asked about any family members or the like that he could be sent to in place of staying here. This was too... strange. He had no idea who Ron was.

However... if Ron's father did want to abduct him, then it would make sense to keep him away from his family. Logically, the first place anyone searching for a subject of interest would go is to the owner or to any tie that organism-slash-object had.

Two, Ron did not seem to be wary of him. He acted as though seeing a human with fluffy ears and a bushy tail was something ordinary. Then again, depending on how many Doctor Who episodes he'd subjected himself to, it might not be as surprising. His father might have informed him of the strange, cat-eared boy he was going to keep as an experimental pet.

Three, he did not tell him where he was, or how he got here. That was the one that unnerved him the most.

Well... he could ask Ron right now, actually.

"Hey,"

Ron turned to look at him. "Mm, what." He said. An intelligent response if ever there was one.

"Where is here?"

"Yoda are you?"

"I'm serious." Matsudappoiyo deadpanned.

"'Here' is the Himilayas."

"Oh." He stated dimly.

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

The Alps. Made sense; that's why it was so... cold. And the Himalayas were in either...

"Tibet?"

"Yep." A funny little sound ensued, popping the 'p'.

Well, at least he hadn't thought Tibet was not a possibility. The Doctors had implied that they were shipping him off to Japan, though. Had they lied? Probably not. He could have been picked up in Japan by someone else and taken here. Or perhaps the message was written in Japanese to throw off anyone looking for him. Or perhaps this was just a regular kidnapping and he was soon going to be the subject of a gene transfusion project or whatnot.

"What're you thinking about now?"

"I was supposed to wind up in Japan."

"No, it was used to mislead my father, or anyone else for that matter, just in case Luka was intercepted. Which she was not, by the way. She's brilliant. Her and Defoko."

"They're married. Or getting married. There were no wedding rings, just engagement bands. No tan lines or concealing make-up was used to suggest they'd taken the rings off."

"Brilliant deduction."

"Hn." Matsudappoiyo sighed and thought about the couple he'd run into. Good pair, he supposed. Nice match; although Luka was more than likely an assassin of some sort. She had a certain secretive air about her, a certain slink to her stride. Quiet. As though she were always sneaking into a room. And perhaps leaving behind a corpse.

"So, what do you usually do? At home, I mean."

Matsudappoiyo looked at him. His interests were piqued, it seemed, and he was acting as though he were actually interested. He could humour this human a bit.

"Eat, sleep, watch movies, work... I'm a web page designer, actually. Usually I stay at home and just sit around. I work from my laptop," he said. Would he ever see home again? Probably not. Unless of course there was no threat issued from the unknown pursuer Ron claimed was his father. "I wasn't too fond of my apartment, but the... landlord, is it called? Was nice enough. She actually brought me a tray of cookies once, when I was so immersed in my work that I... well, I guess I forgot to make myself eat. She saw to it that I had finished every single morsel of the cookies she brought and then demanded that I eat with her. Kind of a funny person, she is. Reminded me of mum. Sort-of."

"What happened to your mum?"

Matsudappoiyo paused. His mother... he wasn't going to tell Ron about her. "Oh... nothing. She's... well, better off."

"And your dad?"

"Better off as well."

"Better off as opposed to what? Staying with you?"

"Not 'staying with me', per say... just..." he trailed off. What could he tell him that wouldn't give too much away? Probably nothing. It was all too... personal. Too risky. He wasn't about to allow anyone to get that close to him, especially when said person was linked to a human who wanted to shred him and use his genes to somehow accelerate the human race. "... it's complicated."

"All right, letting the subject drop. What's your favourite cookie?"

"Sugar."

"Really? Mine's chocolate."

"I'm allergic to that, you know."

"Because you're a cat."

"Only mostly!"

And just like that, tension that he barely noticed had existed dissipated and Matsudappoiyo could breathe easily again. Pointless banter he could handle. In-depth or heartfelt conversations... well, he didn't like to make a habit of them, and certainly did not want to have any with Ron, of all people. For some reason... he did not quite trust him. Sure, he'd tried to pick up on any and all ulterior motives, but had found... none. And that was unsettling. Why was Ron trying to hide him if he didn't benefit from it himself?

Well, there could be a number of reasons, but none of the reasons he'd come up with were positive. Quite the opposite actually.

Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Just for a bit. And, as one would expect, 'just for a bit' turned into a 'little bit', progressed into 'a little while', then evolved into so on and so forth. Needless to say, Matsudappoiyo fell asleep on the couch with a mug of cream, wrapped up in a toasty blanket listening to the sounds of the television.

-/-

Waking up and realizing that he wasn't in any danger was difficult. Actually, it was extremely difficult.

When seeing that again his room was not his own, he almost jumped out the window and ran up the side of the mountain. Would've been a foolish endeavour, undoubtedly ending in a frostbitten tail, toes, fingers and ears. And perhaps a mug of scalding tea.

The tea would be worth the climb. Maybe. If he were desperate enough.

With sudden realization he realized he was in bed. The same one he woke up in not hours ago, to be exact. Or at least it seemed like hours ago. Had he fallen asleep? Surely not. Well... perhaps he might have.

He caught a whiff of Ron's scent, followed it with his nose. Apparently, he was close. Very close. And that's because he was. He was turned over, on his back, under the blanket from earlier. He seemed like he was... asleep. Fast asleep, actually. Beyond fast asleep. His ears picked up the tell-tale beat of a heart while the body was at rest. Slow, yet alive. Soft and audible, though not working very hard. Well, not as hard while indulging in aerobics.

And then a thought crossed: why in the world were they sharing a bed? Did he... a human... lust after him...? That was definitely possible. He didn't want that thought to occur. Ever. But now that it had he was... forced to dwell on it.

So say Ron did... find him attractive. It would make sense. The reason why he was being kept here and safe was because a teenage boy... well, uhm... wanted... That. He wasn't going to get it. Not willingly, not from him. Nope nope nope. Not ever. Never ever. He shouldn't say never ever. Or rather _think_ never ever, as a matter of fact. Oh... he was flustered. Rambling in his head and flustered. Why didn't he connect... lusting to his list of ulterior motives before now?

A shift of blankets to his left informed him that he was now not the only one in the room. And then he flinched. Involuntarily, might he add. He never did anything involuntarily, other than hum or flick an ear. Or tail. Or both ears, actually.

Still flustered and rambling.

Ron turned his head to him, eyes bright green and... alert? Maybe attentive was a better adjective. He blinked a few times, then yawned. For a prolonged period of time. The action seemed almost... lazy. Cat-like. Kind of like Matsudappoiyo's yawns, only he usually stretched. If he recalled correctly.

"Hey there, you fell asleep."

"I am aware of that, yes. I fell asleep. You carried me here; your scent is... almost all over my back. Muscles are taught as well. You carried me upstairs, plopped me down on the bed, and probably went and... swam. Chlorine. I can smell it, I think. Over your scent, even though you're doing a rather good job of subduing it, just a bit. Your hair seems to be damp, as well."

He hadn't meant to ramble. Not at all. That was what happened when he was flustered. He'd either become dead silent, or point out every obvious fact that he could deduce from the room. Or anyone in it.

"How long was I asleep?" Matsudappoiyo questioned aloud. He hadn't meant to say it.

"Three days. Got a bit worried after you didn't wake up after hour twenty-six."

"My body shuts down if I'm don't partake in my regular sleeping schedule and stay awake for longer than it can tolerate. I'm supposed to sleep for fourteen hours a day. One long nap, few hours awake, nap, awake, nap, awake and then the cycle repeats itself."

Ron raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "All right. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I shouldn't be, but you might need to know, just in case I slip into shut-down for a week, you won't mistake my sleep-deprived state for a coma." He replied flatly. Ron made an 'oh' face, nose scrunching just a bit. Then he focused on Matsudappoiyo again.

"Do your ears always flick that often?"

"What?"

"Your ears are having a direction crisis."

They were? Matsudappoiyo stilled them and forced out an "oh." Ron studied him incredulously and seemed to settle on looking behind him. Right at where his tail should be under the blankets.

'And now your tail is waving about," Ron stated slowly. "And... your cheeks," He leaned a bit closer, studied him. "Pink. You're... embarrassed, aren't you."

That wasn't a question. That definitely wasn't a question, but Matsudappoiyo denied the accusation anyway.

"What're you so... why?" Ron asked, looking as though he were trying to decide whether or not to be confused.

"I'm... uhm. I'm not. Obviously."

"You are. Obviously. Look at that," A few seconds later his ear twitched, and Ron's human-hot hand brushed over the fur at the base. And in that moment, he wanted to spring-up and run. Flee. Sort of... skip-hop and escape into the wild mountains. Yet... he didn't. He just sat and stared stubbornly at Ron, who was still...

He shook his head, almost frantically backing away. "Stop, don't... don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That. What you were doing. My ear, it's really tactile. Sensitive to heat. Don't do that." Wasn't completely a lie, that.

"All right, I won't. Your ear is really... soft. So you know."

"Yes, I am aware." He said slowly, "Why... why did you take me in?"

Ron looked back at him from across the mound of pillows, which he now noticed were conveniently separating them. "Why so interested, all of a sudden?"

"I'd like to know what comes into the play of kidnapping me other than the excuse of 'kidnapping me to keep me from being kidnapped.'" He stated.

"Well, honestly, that's my only motive for snatching you off the street."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't. I'm telling you, that's why I did it. Not really eager to see people subjected to experiments and the like. Unethical, I think. My father says it's perfectly fine, so long 's there's reason for those actions."

"I'm not a person." Matsudappoiyo reminded him firmly, because he wasn't. He might as well have been an alien.

"Yes you are," Ron said. "Same basic thought processes go on in that head as a regular old tail-less teenager. You have cat-genes, heightened senses, yes?"

Matsudappoiyo nodded. He did, it was obvious.

"Yes. But, even underneath all of the scents and the sounds that you must hear daily, there are human values."

He hadn't really given that much thought; he'd just assumed that since he was half cat, he had his own set of alien priorities. Apparently Ron didn't see it that way.

"I doubt a cat would banter over whether or not something is soft, and I doubt a cat would care about whether or not it's life were in danger at every second and come up with a million different outcomes and a million different scenarios. If something came after them, they would flee on instinct, and then forget until that creature's scent reared up again. You don't. For two hours after you were awake, you constantly questioned everything. And I mean everything."

Matsudappoiyo blinked once. Twice. Then his thoughts caught up with what Ron had said, and realized that cats didn't just forget after something happened to them. They would heal and move on. He didn't. That was for sure.

He looked up, noticed Ron's smile, and felt a bit warm. Light-headed maybe. A thanks was definitely in order.

"S'pose so. Thank you. I think."

"Welcome. Anytime, actually."

* * *

** I didn't think I was going to finish this chapter (THE NIGHT HAS YET TO STRIKE ME DOWN)!**


End file.
